Hug
by Sei Sei Seijuuro
Summary: Pelukan itu menenangkan... . . Tapi juga membingungkan.


"— _Time Up!_ Vorpal Sword pemenangnya!"

Semua bergembira. Tim cadangan maupun para penonton ikut bahagia dengan kemenangan Vorpal Sword. Berteriak meluapkan kebahagiaan karena tim Vorpal Sword menang dalam adu basket melawan tim _street basketball_ dari Amerika bernama Jaberwock. Tim Vorpal Sword yang terdiri dari _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Kuroko, dan Kagami bernapas lega karena kemenangan ini, meski sebenarnya pertandingan ini bukanlah pertandingan resmi, tapi ini menyangkut harga diri seluruh pemain basket Jepang.

Akashi tersenyum tipis, ia juga bahagia bisa bermain satu tim lagi dengan teman – teman Teiko nya dulu. Meski kemenangan pertandingan ini harus dibayar dengan Akashi yang kehilangan sosok dirinya yang lain. Akashi mulai merasakan kesendirian sejak dirinya yang lain pergi. Rasanya kosong. Sepi yang mencekam seolah – olah Akashi tengah terkunci didalam sebuah ruangan gelap nan berdebu sendirian.

Akashi terdiam. Memegangi dadanya yang entah kenapa terasa nyeri yang aneh. Pria merah itu berusaha tersenyum kemudian mendekati teman – temannya yang lain. Mungkin dengan begini ia akan sedikit melupakan rasa sepinya.

Midorima Shintaro memandangi gerak – gerik Akashi sejak tadi. Pria tertinggi nomor dua di _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu mengerutkan keningnya tatkala melihat laku Akashi yang entah kenapa terlihat aneh. Jika biasanya pemuda merah itu akan tetap tegar dan terlihat berwibawa dimanapun tempatnya, kali ini ia terlihat berbea. Ia jauh lebih….. rapuh?

Entah Midorima tidak tahu darimana pikiran bahwa Akashi terlihat rapuh bisa terlintas dikepalanya. Sejak tadi memang ia memperhatikan bagaimana Akashi bertindak. Pemuda mungil itu sesekali memejamkan matanya sambil menghela napas berat, meremat dadanya seperti sedang menahan sakit, dan menggigit bibirnya seolah menahan sesuatu. Ini bukan hal – hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh Akashi. Pemuda itu biasanya bisa dengan mudah mengendalikan ekspresi nya untuk menutupi suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya, namun kali ini berbeda dan Midorima merasakan itu.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Akashi menghela napas berat. Ia mendekati teman – temannya untuk menjabat tangan mereka, semua nya berbahagia. Ini adalah permainan mereka yang paling menyenangkan. Akashi menjabat tangan Midorima diurutan terakhir. Pria hijau tinggi itu terus saja menatapnya dengan _intens_ membuat Akashi merinding tanpa sadar.

"Terima kasih, untuk menjadi partner ku lagi. Meski hanya sebentar." Ujar Akashi sambil tersenyum, kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan lebih pelan, berharap Mdiorima tidak akan mendengarnya. Ia mendongak untuk lebih jelas memandang Midorima sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Akashi sangat bahagia dengan permainan kali ini. Sudah sejak lama Akashi menginginkan bermain bersama Midorima dan teman – temannya yang lain. Ini sudah cukup, setelah ini Akashi tidak akan mengharapkan apa – apa lagi. Toh mereka sudah berbeda sekolah, untuk bisa bertemu saja sulit apalagi bermain basket bersama. Akashi juga merasa harus minta maaf kepada Takao. Teknik kombinasinya dengan Midorima malah ia gunakan tadi. Sedikit banyak Akashi mengerti bahwa posisinya sebagai partner Midorima hayalah masa lalu. Semuanya sudah berakhir, masa itu telah berlalu dan sekarang Midorima sudah menemukan penggantinya. Akashi merasa tidak berhak untuk merusak kombinasi mereka.

Pasti sakit sekali jika tahu teknik yang didapatkan dipakai orang lain. Akashi tahu itu makanya ia berniat meminta maaf kepada Takao nanti. Akashi sudah melepaskan segalanya dipertandingan ini, ia bahkan melepaskan sisi lain dirinya yang membuatnya merasa begitu sendirian.

Midorima terkejut dengan kalimat Akashi, kemudian membenarkan kacamatanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak bergeser se-senti pun dari tempatnya. Ia ikut tersenyum, meski hanya senyum tipis.

"Sama – sama. Lain kali kita bisa bermain bersama lagi." Ujar Midorima.

Akashi masih setia dengan senyumnya. Tangannya masih menggantung menunggu Midorima menyambutnya. Sempat terbersit rasa takut jika Midorima enggan menjabat tangannya mengingat apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Midorima di _semi final Winter Cup_ waktu itu. Tapi mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Midorima setelahnya membuat Akashis sedikit lega.

Midorima mengulurkan tangan kananya. Akashi tersenyum lega. Hatinya terasa hangat hanya dengan tahu bahwa Midorima masih mau menjabat tangannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan di Winter Cup waktu itu.

"Akashi—"

Akashi mendongak. Tangan mereka masih saling menjabat ketika Akashi merasakan tarikan ditangannya. Midorima menariknya mendekat kemudian memeluknya. Akashi kaget, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pemuda tsundere seperti Midorima bisa – bisanya memeluknya ditengah arena pertandingan, saat banyak orang.

Yang Akashi rasakan berikutnya adalah lengan besar Midorima yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat, satu tangannya yang tadi menjabat tangannya berali menenggelamkan kepala Akashi pada dada Midorima sambil sesekali memberikan usapan di kepala Akashi.

Aneh, bagaimana mungkin Akashi merasa nyaman. Mereka baru saja bertanding bersama, dengan tubuh lelah dan berkeringat. Akashi suka kebersihan dan ia malah merasa nyaman ketika berada dipelukan Midorima sedangkan tubuh pemuda hijau itu masih lengket dan bau keringat. Akashi menyamankan dirinya tanpa sadar. Ini lebih seperti Midorima sedang menghiburnya, padahal Akashi tidak mengatakan apa – apa selain ucapan terima kasihnya.

Rasa sakit didada Akashi tiba – tiba keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah. Rasanya menyakitkan sekali dan Akashi ingin menangis karenanya. Ini memalukan, sisi lemah Akashi. Sepertinya yang dikatakan sisi lain dirinya benar. Akashi memang lemah. Sekarang, setelah ia pergi Akashi akan benar – benar sendirian. Tidak akan ada yang akan menguatkannya sama seperti yang selalu dilakukan sisi lain dirinya di masa lalu.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini?" Tanya Akashi pelan hampir mirip bisikan.

Midorima menundukkan kepalanya hingga sampai di telinga Akashi. "Saat adikku bersedih, ia akan lebih tenang jika kupeluk." Bisik Midorima pelan.

Akashi mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi dirimu perlu dipeluk untuk lebih tenang, _nanodayo._ " Akashi terdiam mendengarnya. Ia seperti melupakan dimana mereka saat ini. "—Jangan berpikir kau sendirian. Aku tetap rekan mu sama seperti dulu." Lanjut Midorima sembari mengecup telinga Akashi.

Akashi terkekeh. Sama seperti dulu eh? Semua itu tidak akan mungkin sama. Tidak ada hal – hal yang sama terjadi dua kali. Begitupun dengan ini. selain itu, Midorima sudah menemukan partner baru yang pasti lebih baik dari sosoknya sendiri. Akashi tidak akan merusak kombinasi mereka. Tidak.

"Terima kasih sudah menghiburku. Kalimatmu lumayan menenangkanku." Akashi hendak melepaskan pelukan Midorima namun ditahan oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

"Kalimatku bukan sekedar hiburan _nanodayo_. Aku serius mengatakannya. Kau tetap partnerku. Posisimu tetap sama."

Akashi mengembuskan napas. "Terima kasih." Ia melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Midorima. Terlalu lama berada dipelukan Midorima tidak baik bagi hatinya. Ia tidak mau ini semakin menyakitkan.

Ia tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Midorima benar – benar serius dari hatinya atau hanya sekedar kalimat penghibur biasa. Tapi yang Akashi yakini semua kejadian tidak akan pernah terulang lagi. Masa dirinya berada disamping Midorima telah berakhir, sekarang saatnya ia mundur. Membiarkan Takao menempati posisinya bersama Midorima.

Sakit. Tapi Akashi tahu diri. Ini semua yang terbaik. Pelukan itu cukup menenangkan hatinya. Cukup memberikan kepercayaan bahwa Akashi tidak sendirian.

"Semoga lain kali aku bisa kembali pada posisiku disampingmu Midorima, meski hanya sebentar." Gumam Akashi pelan.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
